


Down a Rabbit Hole

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Non-consensual Dressing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: You have been feeling really down as of late and you have a fateful encounter with an infamous criminal.





	Down a Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This works before if you imagine Arkhamverse!Mad Hatter

You have had it with the world! Your family doesn’t understand you, your friends just didn’t know what to do with you anymore, there’s no hope for you now. A weight fills your chest as you walk through the streets of Gotham, a big, dark wretched city. You like to imagine that Gotham represents inner demons in both individuals and the world, especially now that you are at your lowest. An appliance store with the front window stocked with TVs shows the latest news, you hear that Arkham Asylum has once again had a mass breakout, like that’s never happened before. All civilians are to stay inside and be on alert for any of the lunatics that have escaped; personally, you hoped that you ran into Killer Croc so he can eat you. You slip in your ear buds to drown out the bustle of the city around you not really paying attention to where you are going.

Without knowing you have made it to the Gotham Bridge. The wind picks up a bit as the autumn air chills you enough for you to bring your coat closer to your body. There’s no one nearby, the bridge is completely empty, save for you. It would be the perfect time to do what you have been planning in the duration of your little trip. You just pray that Batman doesn’t magically appear to stop you. Hell, as an act of bargaining, you wait for a sign that you shouldn’t jump off this bridge. Upon seeing none, you climb the railing feeling so numb to what you are about to do. It felt so right, your mind, body, and soul so ready for the final act that you will do in your miserable life. As you feel feather light ease blanket your body as you let go of everything.

“You mustn’t, Alice!” You hear someone cry out before you are yanked off the edge by the back of your coat. The sudden force and by how strong this person is, your head smashes onto the black concrete. Your vision is so blurred you barely see you had come to your rescue, but just as you’re about to lose consciousness you hear him, “Don’t worry, Alice, your hatter is here.”

You finally wake up to the smell of a musky, citrusy, kind of flowery aroma mixed in with others. You groan the throb at the back of your head blooming as your nerves finally rebooting themselves. Last thing you remember is attempting to take your life, but you were taken away from the edge, rather violently, leading to you being knocked out. You gaze around the room to notice that you are in a makeshift bedroom, spotted with different types of hats, and a desk covered in wires and cards. You place your feet on the cold floor feeling a bit of a breeze between your legs. You look down, a scream almost escapes your throat finding that your clothes are replaced by an improvised dress, crudely resembling Alice’s from Alice in Wonderland. 

Then it hit you, your savior was none other than Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, no one else would dress you up like this. You remember the newscast about the mass breakout at Arkham Asylum, Jervis must have been one of the escapees. You take a deep breath upon reaching the door slowly opening it just enough for you to peek out. No sign of the delusional man, you sigh in relief walking out into the hallway. Unfortunately, there is only one way to go from here. You gingerly make your way towards the main room finding a large table with a spread of different teapots and sweets. It would be an impressive tea party if the looming danger of an escaped lunatic wasn’t present. You tiptoe towards one of the doors only for it to creek open revealing your host. He looks as if he hasn’t showered in days from how greasy his red hair is, or you assume he has red hair. Patches of different types of greens make up the coat that is left open showing off his sweater vest and bowtie. From how low the opening on the vest is, you see that the Mad Hatter is well toned. Of course, a brilliant matching top hat crowns his head.

“You’re awake!” Jervis cheers grabbing your wrist to pull you along towards the table, “Now we can have our tea party and to talk of many things: Of shoes and ships and sealing-wax, of cabbages and kings.”

“Wait!” You protest trying your best to break his iron grip. Judging by looks, this man doesn’t seem to be that strong, but considering that he was able to take you here and pull you like you weighed nothing shocked you. “Why are you- “

Jervis pushes you in a chair before you could finish your sentence. Even then, you were about to say something, he sets you up with a cup of tea and a piece of cake. “Here,” He says taking a bit of the sweet bringing it to your lips, “It’s angel food cake!”

You look from the cake to Jervis then back to the cake in question. Should you really trust this man? But his innocent smile of crooked teeth has you hesitantly opening your mouth to allow him to place the bit of pastry on your tongue. The cake is delicious, very light and moist to the point of melting in your mouth. You squeak in approval making Jervis shiver in delight. He continues to feed you the cake until a blank look crosses his face, you immediately think he has come to his senses and realize that you are not Alice. ‘Great,’ You think bitterly to yourself, 'I’m going to die!’

“There’s a devil’s food on the other side!” He claims not giving you the chance to speak up when he climbs on the table to retrieve said cake. You are amazed that no matter how clumsily he steps not a single piece of tableware is displaced even when coming back. “You can have any cake you want, Alice.” He smiles taking his seat again next to you eating the Devil’s food for himself leaving you the Angel’s food. 

Rude, you think wanting a piece of what Jervis is having, but you didn’t want to make him mad. You eat the cake given to you before daring to sip the tea. A bitter taste hit your tongue forcing an ‘ick’ out of you. A rather large sugar bowl is place for you by a smiling hatter with smears of chocolate around his mouth.

“Alice?” Jervis asks as you prepare your tea how you like it. You look up at him sticking the spoon in your mouth. You were about to tell him that your name is not Alice, but you remembered what happened to his last ‘Alice’ and decided against it. “Mind telling me why you were on the bridge?”

You feel that sinking feeling in the pits of your stomach returning, as much as you indulged in Jervis’s fantasy reality managed to find its way inside. You think back on why you were going to take your life, memories flooding in easily. Your shoulders shake as you try to control yourself from crying. You shake your head not wanting to answer him covering your mouth with a hand as if it would stop your tears from pouring out.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Alice.” Jervis wraps his arms around you pulling your body close to his. Rubbing his cheek to yours, stubble scratching your skin petting your hair with a gloved hand, “You don’t have to say, your hatter knows.”

You sob into his shoulder, something that you needed for a long while now. He is a stranger, a delusional madman who is living in his own world mistaking you as the object of his desire, and yet he is giving you comfort. You wonder if he would have done it anyway if he were saner, it didn’t really strike you right now. All that matters are that he is giving you want you need and he saved you from yourself. 

“Hatter?” You choke out after taking a few deep calming breaths. A faint ‘hmm?’ barely reaches your ear, you try to pull away, but he still clings to you like a koala on a branch. “Thank you.” 

Jervis shakes again in delight his grip tightening around you, “Your welcome, Alice.”


End file.
